This invention relates to a low inductance electrolytic capacitor in which the capacitor section is wound on a stripline and particularly to small size capacitors.
In the past, low-inductance, low equivalent series resistance (ESR) capacitors have been made utilizing striplines but the wound sections have been wound and flattened and attached to the stripline which is in turn connected to the capacitor terminals. When small size capacitors, e.g., two-inch diameter or less, are made in this manner, manufacturing costs are high as the labor costs remain approximately the same regardless of capacitor size.